


At Least

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew it was a bit of a risk to go to Jack’s office when she knew he would be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymaeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymaeria/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "nymaeria"

It had taken Sam a long time to decide what to get Jack for his birthday. She hadn’t needed to before— her CO was a man of simple tastes and he had always been fairly easy to shop for.

But now, after the incident with the Tok’Ra zatarcs, things were different. Not that things were different between the two of them. Sam had known her own feelings, and had made some reasonable assumptions about Jack’s, but it was like they had come to an agreement without actually saying anything, that neither of them would let those feelings interfere with their duty.

The people closest to them had always seemed to know and understand, but now that the idea was out there on public record, they would have to be careful of their every move. It was unfair, it was so far beyond unfair, but it was their reality and they would have to live with it.

So, Sam knew it was a bit of a risk to go to Jack’s office when she knew he would be alone, colorfully-wrapped box in hand.

“Happy birthday, sir,” she said, holding it out.

“Carter…” Jack began, but he took the gift, turning the box over in his hands, but not opening it. “I know that you know exactly what people are going to think about this.”

“We’re friends, sir. If we can’t…” She didn’t say it, but they both knew what she meant, _be together, have a relationship_ “…we can at least be friends. No one can deny that we deserve at least that much.”

Jack smiled. “As usual, you’re right, Carter. So, thanks for the present. And we should head down to the mess, because I hear that there’s a cake with my name on it. Literally.”

Sam smiled back. “Let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
